1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant watering structure, and more particularly pertains to a new plant watering apparatus wherein the same is directed to the metered watering of plants positioned beneath the container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has indicated the utilization of plant watering structure and such structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,334; 5,062,239; 5,097,626; 4,170,089; and 4,562,959.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a container structure positioned and arranged for ease of use and effectiveness in construction to effect watering of an underlying plant and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.